I Never
by Jick Nonas Wife
Summary: *One-Shot* The Gryffindor girls decide to play a new game. Some truths are reviled. Background HG/HP


"Has anyone ever heard of the game 'I never'?" Lavender asked as she entered the girl's dormitory. There were girls spread throughout the room, some talking, someone doing homework, or in Hermione's case revising. All the girls looked over to Hermione simultaneously, being the only muggle-born in the room. She knew the game, but she also knew there were always some unwanted truths revealed when it came to that game.

Hermione sighed, setting her quill down. "It's a muggle game usually played with alcohol." Many gave her a questioning look. "The muggle version of firewhiskey. Anyway, you hold up all of your fingers and one by one everyone in the group will say something they've never done. On each person's turn if you have done that thing, you put a finger down and you take a shot of alcohol. Whoever puts all their fingers down loses and the game is over." She picked up her quill once again, ready to get back to work.

"Let's play." Ginny was the first one to speak. "I have a bottle of firewhiskey in my trunk." Hermione barely glanced up as the rest of the girls in the room began to gather in the middle of the room. "You too, Hermione."

"Yeah, come on Hermione!"

"It'll be fun!"

"Please Hermione, we want you to play." She sighed once again pushing her things to the side. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could get back to her studies. The girls cheered as she made her way over to them.

"I'll go first!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as Hermione sat on the floor with the rest of them that were surrounding the firewhiskey bottle. Everyone held up their fingers.

"I never got a Dreadful on a test." Few of the girls took a sip.

Next was Lavender, "I've never snogged Ron." None of the girls drank. This went on for a few turns, simple statements, and ones that would cause many to drink multiple times. However, soon everyone was at least the slightest bit tipsy. Even Hermione, who now had 5 fingers left.

It was Parvati's turn, "I've never snogged Harry Potter." Both Ginny and Hermione put a finger down. Everyone looked at Hermione in shock. She snogged Harry Potter.

Hermione took a quick drink from the bottle, avoiding the eyes of those around her. This was the exact reason why she didn't want to play this game. Something would always come out, that was never supposed to. It's not that she was ashamed of it, there was no reason to be, but it was something that happened between her and Harry that was no one's business but their own. She cleared her throat looking up at the other girls, "Let's get on shall we?"

It was Lavender's turn, "I never had a threesome." Hermione gulped, tonight was just not her night. She closed her eyes and slowly put a finger down. She could hear the startled gasps from every girl in the room. She looked around at the group before her; they all had a look of praise on their face masked under the look of shock. She hid her smirk behind her glass as she drank; the know-it-all bookworm seemed to be more experience than the rest of them.

Now it was Ginny's turn, her eyes trained on Hermione's last finger. "I've never seen Harry naked."

With that, the game was over. Hermione put her last finger down, taking her last sip of a drink. The room was silent as she slams down her empty glass on the hardwood floor. "I think that's enough sharing for the night." She couldn't look Ginny, not right now. What happened between her and Harry was supposed to stay between her and Harry. It was no one's business but theirs and now it's in the open. She never wanted to hurt Ginny, but what happened between her and Harry was out of her control. It would've happened eventually. Their time together alone in the tent brought them even closer together than before, it couldn't be stopped.

Hermione walked towards her bed in the far corner of the room, but turned as she opened her curtain. "I'm sorry Ginny." She closed the curtain behind her, curling into her pillow letting silence envelope her as falls to sleep.


End file.
